The present invention relates generally to motors, and more particularly, to an integrated gearhead motor assembly incorporating two motors and two gearhead assemblies that provides for relatively high torque output with minimal backlash for use in precision servo systems.
In the past, hydraulically controlled drive systems have been employed to provide for a drive system that produces a large amount of torque. Such drive systems are used in antenna control systems, for example. The hydraulic drive systems inherently produce little or no backlash, and are therefore very accurate when used to control the pointing of an antenna. However, conventional hydraulic drive systems are prone to leakage which is a definite drawback.
Previous anti-backlash electric motor drive systems required two independent motors acting on a drive assembly. The only known single assembly electrical drive device developed for low backlash applications is a direct drive torquer motor, but this device provides only limited torque output.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an integrated electric gearhead motor assembly incorporating two motors and two gearhead assemblies integrated into a single housing that provides for relatively high torque output and minimal backlash. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for an integrated gearhead motor assembly incorporating either two electric motors or two air motors and two gearhead assemblies integrated into a single housing.